


Королева драмы

by Niliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niliar/pseuds/Niliar
Summary: Ричард очень хочет улучшить свои отношения с напарником, поэтому спрашивает совета у Тины Чень. Однако, обстоятельства сложились так, что слова Тины он недопонял, а потом всё заверте...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Королева драмы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по арту чудесной [Сони_Кот](https://twitter.com/ualu2400).  
> Иллюстрация в тексте.

RK900 чуть повернул голову так, чтобы в поле зрения попал один конкретный человек — его напарник. Детектив Рид, разумеется, не смотрел на голографический экран с последними данными по делу, о котором уже десять минут вещал капитан Фаулер, собрав всех свободных сотрудников на летучку. Вместо этого Гэвин залипал в очередную игрушку, пройти которую сам RK мог бы за несколько секунд.

Ричард знал, что это дело отдадут, скорее всего, лейтенанту Андерсону и Коннору, как лучшим сотрудникам. Лейтенант обладал огромным опытом, невероятной интуицией и прекрасным пониманием человеческой натуры, а про Коннора и говорить не стоило. Девятисотый объективно оценивал своего предшественника и считал его работу безупречной.

Про детектива Рида говорили, что он амбициозен и может прибрать к рукам какое-то громкое расследование, воспользовавшись грязными приемами или даже угрозами, но сейчас, кажется, человека это совершенно не волновало.

Мужчина сидел, явно скучая, уткнувшись в свой смартфон, где по экрану ползала змейка, составляя слова из подвернувшихся букв. Гэвин хрюкнул в рукав, когда змея заглотила составленное им слово «cock».

— Будь здоров, Рид, — отвлёкся от разъяснений Фаулер, буравя детектива взглядом.  
— Спасибо, кэп, — тут же ответил Рид, четким движением большого пальца закрывая игру и глядя на капитана честными глазами.  
— Итак, вот как мы построим работу… — продолжил свою речь начальник.

Детектив откинулся назад на стуле, чуть потянулся и хотел было зевнуть, но, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд Девятисотого, смог только приглушенно икнуть.  
Реакция этого человека всегда озадачивала Ричарда. С самого первого дня их знакомства он никак не мог понять, как именно выстроить свое общение с Ридом. Ему казалось, что он упускал что-то важное. Что-то, что вся его вычислительная мощь не могла просчитать. Коннор говорил, что он поймёт всё, как только накопит достаточный опыт общения с людьми. Но в окружении Девятисотого людей на самом деле было очень мало. Большинство коллег по департаменту предпочитали общаться с более открытым и приветливым Восьмисотым, обходя Ричарда стороной или, в крайнем случае, перебрасываясь с ним ничего не значащими фразами.  
Единственной, с кем он действительно мог пообщаться, была офицер Тина Чень, да и то только потому, что эта женщина каким-то непостижимым образом была дружна и с Ридом.

Поэтому, когда летучка закончилась, Ричард поспешил в кафетерий, куда, как он видел, зашла Чень.

— Доброе утро, офицер, — поприветствовал её Ричард, подходя к кофеварке и нажимая на знакомые кнопки. Нужно было занять себя чем-то.  
— Привет, Рич, — улыбнулась Тина, подув на свой горячий чай. — Как дела?  
— Хорошо, спасибо… — Андроид немного замялся, но всё же обернулся к женщине. — Могу я задать вопрос?  
Тина удивленно приподняла брови, но кивнула.  
— Детектив Рид… я бы хотел понять, как вам удаётся так с ним общаться?  
Женщина чуть нахмурилась:  
— Как «так»?  
Ричард вздохнул, собираясь с духом:  
— Примерно все в Департаменте терпеть его не могут, но у вас достаточно тёплые отношения, он часто обедает с вами. Как вам удалось добиться такого расположения?  
Офицер Чень отставила стаканчик с чаем на стол, недолго помолчала, глядя в одну точку где-то чуть выше правого плеча андроида.  
— Ну… на самом деле с ним просто, — пожала она плечами, наконец. — Гэвин — королева…  
— Эй, Тина, — из коридора заглянула взлохмаченная голова офицера Эшли Картер. — Мы опаздываем на дежурство!  
— О, — Чень начала быстро собирать раскиданные по столу ключи, носовой платок, планшет и фантики от мятных конфеток. — Чёрт, прости, Рич, договорим в другой раз?  
— Да, конечно, — задумчиво кивнул Ричард и проводил её взглядом.

Обе девушки давно ушли, а RK900 продолжал стоять посреди департаментского кафетерия, задумчиво глядя прямо перед собой. Значит, Гэвин — королева. Что ж, возможно, в словах офицера Чень есть смысл. Рид заносчив, своеволен и не слушает других, — прямо отличительные черты особ королевских кровей. В основном. Ричард решил отталкиваться от этого утверждения. Что еще любят королевы? Внимание. Поклонение. Восхищение. Всё это он вполне может обеспечить Риду. И даже больше. Особенно, если это повысит их сплоченность и раскрываемость.

Он вернулся в опен-спейс, поставив стаканчик с горячим кофе на край стола напарника. Гэвин тут же окинул его недовольным взглядом:  
— Где это ты прохлаждался?  
RK сделал удивленное лицо и кивнул на напиток:  
— Ждал, пока ваш кофе будет готов, сэр.  
— Хм…

Андроида удостоили еще одним взглядом, но ничего не сказали. Детектив взял стаканчик и немного отхлебнул, поморщившись, когда слишком горячая жидкость наполнила рот.

На сегодня у них не было запланировано никаких допросов или другой рутины, даже пресловутые отчеты по закрытым и ведущимся делами были составлены и отправлены начальству, поэтому Рид с радостью вцепился в свежее дело, подкинутое им с утра капитаном.

— Выезжаем через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил он, пересылая файл на компьютер Девятисотому. — Думаю, криминалисты уже успеют поработать и выдать хоть что-то стоящее, а не как обычно.  
— Я смогу предоставить в ваше распоряжение начальные данные, сэр, — тут же отозвался Ричард, чуть улыбнувшись. Он знал, что Гэвин, пусть и не показывает этого, но обожает, когда RK выдает куда более точные сведения, чем криминалисты, называя время смерти жертвы с точностью до минут или указывая на улики, которые криминалисты могли пропустить или не заметить.  
— Видали, — говорил в такие моменты Рид, горделиво взирая на притихших экспертов, — до чего техника дошла.  
Потом он обычно хлопал Ричарда по плечу, как бы хваля за работу, и они вместе покидали место преступления, отправляясь дальше — опрашивать свидетелей или осматривать другие локации, связанные с жертвой.

***

Местом, куда они приехали, оказался неблагополучный район, с одной стороны прилегающий к полузаросшей и неухоженной парковой зоне. Труп мужчины лежал прямо на земле, лицом вниз, раскинув руки по сторонам. Он был одет, а вокруг были разложены несколько засохших цветочных бутонов.

— Что за дикое представление, — Гэвин вскользь прошелся взглядом по жертве. Криминалисты ещё продолжали свою работу, тщательно выискивая возможные улики и следы.  
— С вашего позволения, я осмотрю место преступления, — Девятисотый чинно кивнул, отходя от своего напарника. Впрочем, Рид не был против. Сам детектив принялся осматривать труп тщательнее, запечатлевая в памяти подробности.  
— Мужчина в возрасте от 30 до 43 лет. Задушен, полтора-два дня назад, документов при себе не было, — кратко отрапортовал один из экспертов.  
— Угу, — Рид нахмурился. Кажется, недавно они находили нечто подобное, только без цветов вокруг. И если у этих двух мужчин окажется больше общего, чем надо, то у них тут орудует маньяк. А это дело уже поинтереснее, чем всякая мелочь.  
Он поднялся с корточек, закончив осмотр, и принялся искать глазами своего андроида. Ричард бродил неподалёку, разглядывая что-то на земле. Криминалисты вообще успели тут хорошенько потоптаться, но для андроида не составило труда определить где чьи следы и отделить их от тех, что были оставлены раньше.  
— Эй, жестянка, — окликнул его Рид со своего места. — На прошлой неделе у нас был похожий жмур, как его?..  
— Аарон Кемпбэлл.  
— Да, у тебя же есть отчет о его вскрытии? Сможешь сравнить с этим?  
— Конечно, сэр, — тут же отозвался Девятисотый, закончив со своим делом и подходя ближе к человеку. — О… Вы полагаете, что это серия?

Гэвин рассеянно кивнул, направляясь узнать, как дела у криминалистов, а RK приступил к осмотру бутонов, сразу открывая дело мистера Кемпбэлла, чье тело нашли в весьма похожей обстановке. Только цветов вокруг было меньше, и они были попроще.

Бутоны, которые убийца оставил возле сегодняшнего Джона Доу, наоборот, были дорогими. Выращенными специально. Ричард сходу нашёл несколько сотен цветочных магазинов и оранжерей в городе, где можно было бы заказать или купить такие.

И, это было странно, но именно лежащий перед ним труп навёл Девятисотого на довольно интересную идею. Что, если Гэвину тоже заказать букет? Королевы любят внимание, это он уже понял. А получать цветы любят, кажется, вообще все. Люди дарят цветы по каким-то значимым праздникам или к определенному событию, но RK знал, что получить красивый букет в обыденный день сродни чему-то невероятному.

Он немедленно заказал целую корзину цветов с доставкой в участок.  
Его напарник как раз договорил с криминалистом, направившись к нему.

— Сказали, что через пару часов можно подъехать за предварительным заключением, — Гэвин устало зевнул и потёр ладонью шею. — Надо заскочить по пути куда-нибудь перекусить.  
— Неподалёку есть ресторан быстрого питания, сэр, — тут же отрапортовал Ричард.  
— Окей, значит едем туда.

Они пошли к служебному автомобилю, припаркованному за голографической лентой, отделяющей довольно скудную кучку зевак от места, где обнаружился труп.  
— Ты, кстати, сегодня дохуя вежливый, — Гэвин не смотрел на андроида, зная, что тот шагает следом за ним, держась чуть правее.  
— Не заметил, — как можно более ровно произнёс RK. Хотя на самом деле, конечно же, он был в курсе. Он называл Рида «сэр» только в первые пару дней их знакомства, но сейчас решил возобновить это правило, учитывая открывшиеся ему тайны характера напарника.  
— Угу, — недовольно буркнул Рид. Мужчина не любил, когда ему так нагло врали. И он не был тупым, как думали некоторые его коллеги. В поведении Девятисотого что-то внезапно изменилось, и это настораживало.

Впрочем, эти мысли пока что не оформились в нечто более весомое, а потому Гэвин отбросил их, сосредоточившись на дороге до кафешки, где сможет насладиться чем-нибудь чрезвычайно вредным и калорийным под возмущенное пыхтение Ричарда.

***

В морге было морозно, мрачно и жутко. Гэвин постоянно кутался в свою короткую куртку. Девятисотый наблюдал за ним, стоя у другой стены, ровно, заложив руки за спину.

Спокойный и недвижимый, как статуя, андроид идеально вписывался в обстановку, в отличие от человека, который то и дело ёрзал на своём месте.

Мари Андерс, патанатом, показалась из своей обители, на ходу снимая перчатки. Рид тут же вскочил:  
— Ну, есть хорошие новости?

Женщина смерила его подозрительным взглядом, но всё же ответила:  
— Смотря что называть хорошим. Это действительно схожее убийство. Могу сказать, что Кемпбэлл и сегодняшний Доу задушены одним и тем же преступником. Там есть характерные следы — нажатие слева было слабее, словно с рукой что-то не так.  
— Вы сказали «преступником», — в разговор вмешался молчавший до этого Ричард. — Не «человеком». Подозреваете, что это мог быть андроид?  
Диод на его виске крутился желтым, и это привлекло внимание и Рида, и Андерс.  
— Да… Я отправила отчёты, так что можете с ними ознакомиться.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Рид, направляясь к выходу. RK900 поспешил за ним, скачивая отчёт и изучая его.

Детектив остановился у дверей автомобиля на стоянке. Он достал сигарету и закурил, прикрывая старую зажигалку от ветра ладонью.  
— Теперь, когда у меня есть отчёты… — Девятисотый на миг запнулся, размышляя стоит ли доносить то, что он проанализировал, до напарника.  
— Что там?  
— Профиль жертвы. Оба мужчины работали в сферах, связанных с опасной деятельностью. Мистер Кемпбэлл был пожарным, а у Джона Доу, приметы которого я уже прогоняю по базам, есть несколько пулевых ранений. Возможно, он был солдатом, телохранителем или охранником… Оба холостые, им не больше сорока лет. Каштановые волосы, светлые глаза…  
— Я пока не догоняю, к чему ты клонишь. То, что у них каштановые волосы, должно нам как-то помочь в поимке убийцы?  
— Это описание вам никого не напоминает, детектив? — прямо спросил Ричард. Почему-то он сам начал беспокоиться, хотя повода для паники никакого не было. — Профиль жертвы совпадает с вашим.  
Гэвин уставился на него во все глаза, потом фыркнул и расхохотался до того, что выронил недокуренную сигарету. Закончив смеяться, он наступил ботинком на окурок и растёр его.  
— Слушай, уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что убийца может вдруг позариться на меня?  
— Вы подходите под профиль, сэр, — ответил RK, чуть пожав плечами.  
— Половина Детройта подходит под профиль, — отмахнулся Рид, усаживаясь на водительское место. — Поехали, робокоп, у нас полно работы.

В участке их действительно уже дожидалась гора отчетов от криминалистов по всем уликам, найденным на обоих местах преступления. И хотя смерть мистера Кемпбэлла расследовал другой детектив, Рид договорился заранее, чтобы информацию по нему перекинули на его учётку. Дело грозило перерасти в серийное, а у Рида опыта было больше.

— Итак, что тут у нас по цветам, — мужчина задумчиво помял щетинистый подбородок, сидя в кресле и держа на весу стаканчик с остатками кофе.  
— Обе группы цветов, найденные на местах обнаружения тел, подходят друг к другу в плане флористики. Из них получились бы красивые букеты. У Аарона более дешевый вариант, доступен в нескольких сетевых киосках, а также загородных оранжереях, у Джона — дорогие цветы, которые выращиваются только в оранжереях, однако заказать букет с такими можно также в сетях «Flowers for you» и «Lovers».  
Рид внимательно на него посмотрел:  
— Я правильно понял, что ты предлагаешь начать именно с них?  
— Да, я уже сделал запрос на базы данных сотрудников, однако в них работают, в основном, андроиды. Человек наберётся едва ли с десяток.  
— Отлично, — Гэвин довольно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Нашим легче.

Тут к его столу подошла андроид-секретарь. Девушка, вежливо покашляв в кулачок, наклонилась к Риду, прошептав тому что-то на ухо.

Мужчина слегка побледнел, посмотрел на неё диким взглядом, но всё же поднялся со своего места и отправился вслед за ней.  
Девятисотый занялся анализом данных, поэтому не сразу заметил, что Гэвин вернулся через минуту, а в офисе тут же наступила тишина.

Ричард отвлёкся от экрана, пытаясь определить, что случилось. Но не случилось ровным счётом ничего, кроме того, что Рид стоял в дверях с потерянным лицом, сжимая в руках огромный букет, пестрящий алыми, желтыми и розовыми оттенками.

Детектив поймал взгляд Девятки, сглотнув и, кажется, на что-то решившись.

— Воу, Рид, отличный веник, — крикнул со своего места детектив Сандерс, поднимая вверх кулак с большим пальцем.  
— Пошёл ты, — тут же огрызнулся Гэвин.

Он быстро подошёл к своему столу, швырнув букет в корзину для мусора. Ричард встал со своего места. Он не был готов к такой реакции. Букет был действительно красивым и заслуживал явно большего к себе уважения.

— Детектив, — начал было RK, но тут же осёкся. Глаза Рида лихорадочно блестели, а сам он шарил рукой в карманах висящей на спинке кресла куртки в поисках сигарет.  
— Кажется, ты был прав, Рич, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Этот утырок выбрал меня следующей жертвой.  
— Эм… что? — только и смог вымолвить андроид. Он хотел было подойти к человеку и попытаться его успокоить, но Рид, найдя сигареты и зажигалку, сделал пару быстрых шагов к центру офиса.  
— Эй, внимание, — крикнул он достаточно громко, чтобы все отвлеклись от своих дел. — Я скоро поймаю матёрого убийцу, чтоб вы знали. И знаете почему?

Никто не задал вопроса «почему», но Гэвина это не смутило:  
— Потому что этот сукин сын посмел бросить мне вызов! Аха-ха! Вот идиота кусок!

Довольный собой и тем, что теперь все вокруг шептались или же во все глаза пялились на него, словно на какое-то восьмое чудо света — или королеву — Рид удалился в курилку пружинящей походкой уверенного в себе человека.

Время для объяснений было упущено. Ричард бросил ещё один взгляд, полный непонимания и грусти, на несчастный букет, оказавшийся в мусоре. Похоже, этот его шаг был неправильным. Но не фатальным.

Пожалуй, стоит присмотреть за детективом сегодня вечером, чтобы тот не наделал каких-нибудь глупостей, считая, что убийца выбрал его в качестве своей будущей жертвы.

***

В доме Рида свет горел только на первом этаже. Ричард сидел в неприметной арендованной машине через дорогу от самого дома, сереющего в темно-бордовых сумерках.

На окнах были легкие занавески, через которые выследить местоположение хозяина казалось затруднительным. Однако, это не мешало Ричарду следить за напарником. Он мог ориентироваться по другим показателям, нежели обычное зрение.

Гэвин сейчас расположился на диване посреди большой гостиной. Телевизор перед ним был включен на каком-то спортивном канале. Судя по всему, мужчина проводил свой обычный вечер.

По крайней мере, так казалось поначалу.

На улице похолодало, но включать обогрев в машине не было смысла. Андроиды не чувствовали холода так, как люди. Он совсем недавно получил данные о том, что найденный сегодня труп был опознан как Билл Райли, который работал охранником в адвокатской конторе. Их предположения оправдались — раньше Райли был наёмным солдатом.

Первым делом утром Ричард отметил себе сообщить об этом напарнику. Скорее всего, они смогут найти ещё что-то общее, объединяющее этих двух мужчин, что послужило триггером для убийцы. В конце концов, Ричарду вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Рид попадал под профиль жертвы.

Его ситуация с подаренным букетом вышла из-под контроля и, возможно, задела Гэвина куда сильнее, чем тот показывал.

В размышлениях о характере напарника и его с ним взаимодействии, Ричард провёл добрых два часа, даже не меняя позы. Время от времени он сканировал дом и замечал, что, в отличие от него, Рид довольно часто перемещается. Пару раз он подходил к окнам гостиной. Однажды поднялся наверх, но почему-то не зажигал свет. Может быть, туалет находился только на втором этаже, и включенной лампы отсюда не было видно.

Внезапно его молчаливое наблюдение прервал входящий вызов. Странно, но звонил ему Рид.

— Детектив? — тут же ответил на звонок Ричард, настороженно вглядываясь в дом напротив. Кажется, за шторой на первом этаже мелькнул человеческий силуэт.  
— Хэй, Рич, — обычно Гэвин к нему так не обращался. — Ты сейчас где?  
— Во втором общежитии Нового Иерихона, сэр, — соврал RK, не моргнув и глазом.  
— А ты… эм… — Рид немного замялся, но всё же продолжил. — Ты можешь сейчас приехать на мой адрес?  
— Что-то не так, детектив? — обеспокоенно спросил RK900.  
— Мне кажется, этот сукин сын здесь и следит за мной, — тут же ответил Рид злобно. — Тут напротив стоит машина, я такой раньше никогда не видел в нашем районе. А ещё мне кажется, что там кто-то сидит.

Диод Девятисотого замигал, как огни на рождественской ёлке.

— Оставайтесь в доме, детектив. Заприте все двери и дождитесь меня.  
— Я бы вышел и выяснил, кто это и что он тут делает, — так же на одном дыхании продолжал Рид, — но я не держу в доме оружия. А если это и правда андроид, то… Ну… ты знаешь, как у меня получилось с Коннором.  
— Всё в порядке, Гэвин, — Ричард параллельно начал лихорадочно думать, как незаметно выбраться из автомобиля, если Рид неотрывно смотрит на неё из окна. — Вы поступили правильно, позвонив мне. Я буду через пятнадцать минут. А пока проверьте заднюю дверь и окна. Не вешайте трубку.

Ему нужно было, чтобы мужчина не увидел, что это он сидит тут в машине и сталкерит за собственным напарником.  
Затея со слежкой оказалась таким же провалом, как и букет.

Улучив момент, когда Рид действительно отправится проверять заднюю дверь, Девятисотый живо выбрался из машины, перебежал дорогу и засел под окнами дома. Сейчас нужно было подождать ещё минут десять, чтобы не вызвать ненужных подозрений. Он рассчитал верно — от общежитий андроидов до района, где проживал Рид, при самом удачном стечении обстоятельств можно было добраться за двенадцать минут.

Время текло очень медленно именно сейчас, когда Ричард, не двигаясь и даже отключив имитацию дыхания, сидел под окнами дома детектива. Сам детектив, судя по его ответам, находился как раз рядом с этими самыми окнами и поглядывал на улицу.

— Рич, кажется в машине сейчас пусто, — сообщил Гэвин спустя пять минут. — Я, конечно, всё запер, но как ты думаешь, обычные двери и окна способны остановить съехавшего с катушек робота? Хэнк рассказывал, что Коннор выбил окно в его доме просто ради прикола.  
— Я уже почти на месте, детектив, — ответил Ричард, не издавая ни звука. — Обычно андроиды не могут нарушать частные владения без причины. У Коннора она была.  
— А этот хочет меня грохнуть! По-моему, вполне такая достаточная причина, знаешь ли.  
Голос в трубке был возбужденным.  
— Вы вооружились?  
— Ну, у меня тут в руке бита, а ещё я принёс с кухни нож.  
— Хорошо. Постарайтесь не слишком сильно выглядывать в окна, это может его спугнуть. Лучше всего затаитесь где-нибудь в чулане и дождитесь меня. Я позвоню три раза в звонок. Вы выйдете и откроете.

Рид недолго помолчал, затем согласился с предложенным планом.

Девятисотый, наконец-то, выдохнул.

Распрямившись во весь рост, он быстро добежал до двери и замер уже перед ней, дожидаясь оставшееся время на крыльце. В доме было так тихо, что даже из-за двери Ричард мог слышать что говорит диктор спортивных новостей.

А ещё, несмотря на совершенно глупую ситуацию, в которой он оказался, система приятно повысила уровень симпатии Рида к нему. В итоге, похоже, и букет и слежка сработали как надо. Теперь он даже… похож на рыцаря, который будет защищать свою королеву.

Ричард улыбнулся таким неожиданным мыслям и три раза нажал на кнопку звонка.

***

Утром следующего дня они прибыли в участок вместе на машине Рида. Перед этим, конечно, Гэвин осмотрел внимательно тот автомобиль, который Девятисотый был вынужден оставить. Но, естественно, мужчина не смог обнаружить в салоне, который он осмотрел, прижавшись к стёклам, никаких следов, что ещё больше убедило его в том, что здесь сидел андроид.

Ночь в доме напарника прошла для Ричарда крайне познавательно. И он, определённо, был этому рад. Сначала они с Гэвином обсуждали — нормально обсуждали, как равные друг другу существа! — то, кто мог бы оставить этот автомобиль под окнами Рида и была ли на самом деле слежка. Потом они смотрели какой-то бейсбольный матч. Рид оказался большим фанатом бейсбола, как и многие другие американцы. Ричард по крупным планам строил предположения как далеко улетит мяч или смогут ли его отбить, чем по-доброму бесил Рида. С одной стороны, тот был недоволен, что андроид отвлекает его от игры, но вскоре спортивный азарт взял своё и на каждом крупном плане Гэвин уже сам тыкал в экран и просил сделать «предсказание».

Когда матч закончился, измученный и уставший человек сообщил, что он отправляется спать, оставляя весь дом в распоряжение Девятки.  
Это было одновременно и так странно — пребывать в доме Рида — и так… уютно. Его собственная комната в общежитии была почти пустой по сравнению с по-настоящему жилым домом, где буквально каждая вещь могла рассказать что-то о своём владельце, если знать, какой вопрос ей стоит задать. Ричард знал. И на эти истории он убил всю оставшуюся ночь.

С утра Рид, растрёпанный, во вчерашней домашней футболке, даже не выказывал особой агрессии или удивления, застав Ричарда за приготовлением нехитрого завтрака.  
— Детектив…  
— Мы в моём доме, Рич. «Гэвин».  
— Гэвин, — Ричард улыбнулся, обернувшись к сидящему за столом человеку, — в участке… Наверное, мне не следует упоминать, что эту ночь я провёл в вашем доме?  
Рид приподнял одну бровь, отхлебнув кофе из кружки.  
— Вообще пофиг. Кому-то разве будет интересно, где ты провёл эту ночь? В смысле, ты правда думаешь, что кто-то спросит об этом?  
— Мы приедем вместе, — чуть растерянно пожал плечами андроид. — Есть люди, которые… любят сплетничать о вас.  
— Слушай, — Гэвин поставил кружку на стол, ткнув в столешницу заодно и пальцем, чтобы придать вес своим словам. — Вчера я сделал довольно громкое заявление, что стану следующей жертвой нашего маньяка. Как ты думаешь, это был опрометчивый шаг — позвонить своему, черт побери, напарнику и попросить его прикрыть себе спину?  
— Нет, — мгновенно покачал головой RK. — Я сказал это вчера, и повторю сегодня: вы всё сделали правильно.  
— Тогда расслабь свои пластиковые булки, — хмыкнул Рид, поднимаясь, чтобы собраться. — Если кто начнёт трындеть, то ты всегда можешь зыркнуть на него своим стальным фирменным взглядом. Богом клянусь, Рич, они все срутся с тебя, ха-ха-ха.

Программа автоматически подняла уровень симпатии Рида ещё на несколько пунктов. _Королева была довольна своим рыцарем._

Рабочее утро началось спокойно. Если кто и обратил внимание на их совместный приезд, то пока что об этом помалкивали. Ричард, увидев в конце коридора Тину, которая уходила домой после ночного дежурства, показал ей большой палец. Тина удивленно улыбнулась в ответ.

Даже если она ничего не поняла, ему было всё равно. А ещё, подумав, он заказал ещё один букет. Но на этот раз он сделает всё иначе. Да и букет выбрал скромнее. В доме Рида были довольно простые растения, а в одной из книг на полке он нашёл сушёные полевые цветы, заложенные между страниц. Девятисотый прикинул, что, возможно, Гэвину больше нравится что-то простое, не такое вычурное и в огромном рулоне яркой шуршащей бумаге, каким был прошлый букет.

К тому же теперь он решил преподнести его сам, заодно объяснив, что это всё было глупой ошибкой и Риду не нужно волноваться, что он стал целью какого-то маньяка.

Может быть, конечно, он пожертвует новым статусом их отношений, но Ричард был уверен — Гэвин оценит правду больше, когда ему скажет об этом сам RK, а не когда он узнает об этом каким-то случайным образом.

Они вместе разобрали биографии обоих известных на данный момент убитых мужчин, съездили к родственникам и Аарона и Билла, узнали, что оба убитых только-только начинали отношения, но никому из них не повезло. Девушки не согласились на дальнейшие встречи.

Это выбивало Гэвина из профиля. Он точно ни с кем не встречался.

Ричард внутренне ликовал, когда они возвращались в участок.

Во время обеда андроиду прислали сообщение с ресепшн, что его ожидает курьер из цветочного магазина. Ричард оставлял свои данные курьеру-андроиду, когда заметил, что мимо них быстрым шагом прошёл на улицу Рид. Детектив говорил что-то о деле, которое ему хотелось бы закончить до обеда. Кажется, это было связано с одним из прошлых их расследований, и он хотел что-то уточнить у криминалистов, которые работали в соседнем здании.

Ричард взял из рук курьера скромный букетик, и направился следом.

Вход в здание, где находились лаборатории, был расположен с другой стороны улицы, и поэтому путь туда петлял по нескольким немноголюдным переулкам, где можно будет поговорить с детективом наедине.

Он молчаливо следовал за Ридом, отмечая только, как тот меняет скорость шага. Гэвин перешёл на другую сторону дороги, что смутило Ричарда уже чуть больше: в таком манёвре не было никакого смысла.

Однако он всё же направился следом, также прибавив скорости.

Затем они свернули налево, уйдя в другую сторону от здания криминалистов. Диод на виске андроида мелькнул жёлтым. Напарник совершенно точно ничего не говорил о том, что хочет прогуляться до парка… или… куда он теперь шёл?

Могло ли быть такое, что Гэвин заметил его? Нет, Ричард был в этом уверен. Он держал выверенную дистанцию и старался оставаться за пешеходами, которые шагали между ними. Да и потом, если бы Рид его заметил, стал бы он так себя вести? Скорее всего, нет. Он бы подозвал андроида к себе или, наоборот, остановился бы и подождал, чтобы выяснить, почему тот следует за ним на расстоянии.

В конце концов, маячивший впереди детектив, забывший захватить куртку, кстати, оказался на улочке, больше напоминающей пригород. Тут были низкие двух-, трехэтажные дома, на первых этажах которых работали магазины.

Ричард, в очередной раз перебегая дорогу, отвлёкся на машину, едва успевшую затормозить перед внезапно выскочившим перед ней андроидом, и потерял из вида детектива.

RK занервничал, оглядываясь, и даже думал уже взломать местные камеры, как вдруг едва не столкнулся с Ридом лицом к лицу.

— Стоять на месте! — детектив, оказавшийся прямо перед ним, резко обернулся, держа его на прицеле своего табельного.  
Ричард, сам не ведая по какой причине, спрятал свой букет за спиной, подняв свободную руку вверх.  
— Я… Я могу всё объяснить! — еле выговорил Девятисотый, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.  
— Рич?.. — Гэвин пялился на него во все глаза, будто только что увидел. — Какого…  
Ричард выдохнул, собравшись выложить всё, как на духу, но тут Рид сорвался с места, пробежав мимо него, явно преследуя кого-то.  
— Что?..

Ричард понёсся следом, немилосердно рассекая злосчастными цветами воздух. Он уже видел, за кем гнался Рид. От них удирал андроид в униформе рабочего городских служб. В его руке был вчерашний выкинутый Ридом букет. _И Ричард понял._

Отбросив свои цветы в сторону, он погнался уже со всей возможной скоростью, обогнав Рида и нагнав убегающего подозреваемого всего через пару сотен метров.  
Повалив его на асфальт, сковав руки за спиной и зачитав права, Ричард поднялся, глядя на напарника, который пытался отдышаться в стороне.

— Вот и попался, падла, — на лице человека была самая счастливая улыбка, какую только видел Ричард в своей недолгой жизни.

***

Андроид WR600 по имени Роберт работал на двух работах: садовником в оранжерее днём и уборщиком мусора вечером. У него не завелось друзей среди других девиантов и он предпочитал заниматься тем, для чего был создан. А так как после революции многие покинули свои рабочие места, то не везде хватало умелых рук, и поэтому он с удовольствием взялся за оба дела, для которых был создан, сразу.

Оранжереи, где росли цветы со всего мира, нравились ему своей зеленью, яркими красками, теплом, светом и тем, что он сам, своими пластиковыми руками, в которых никогда не могла бить живая энергия, помогал выращивать все эти необыкновенно красивые растения.

Он знал каждый цветок, выращенный здесь, в его памяти бережно хранились все букеты, которые он создал и отдал в киоски и городские магазины.  
И ему было невыносимо больно видеть, как самые лучшие из них, отправляются прямиком в урну для мусора. Эти цветы не заслуживали такой участи. Они были созданы, чтобы украшать мир вокруг, а не сгнить просто так среди отходов.

Если люди не увидели в них красоты и ценности, то какая тогда может быть ценность в таких людях?

Так рассудил Роберт, подкараулив сначала Аарона после неудачного свидания, а затем и Билла.

На выкинутый букет Рида он наткнулся совершенно случайно, выйдя не в свою смену и не в свой район, потому что начальство попросило его подменить заболевшего коллегу-человека.

Ричард слушал его признания и в его голове не укладывались все те многочисленные возможные исходы, которые заканчивались смертью Гэвина.

Диод на виске RK900 то и дело мигал красным даже спустя несколько часов после окончания допроса.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Рид сидел напротив, живой, здоровый и даже в отличном расположении духа. Единственное — в глазах его была какая-то смутная обеспокоенность.  
— Д-да, — с запинкой ответил Девятисотый, смахивая предполагаемое изображение следов удушения на шее Рида.

Проходившая мимо Тина, выступавшая на свое очередное дежурство, поставила на стол детектива полный стакан с кофе.

— Кажется, мой робокоп сломался, — жалостливо произнёс Гэвин, обращаясь к Чень. — Что же мне теперь делать? А? Детка, ты знаешь телефон Камски? Эй, кто-то вообще знает номер Камски? Хэнк, ты вроде был у него в гостях?

Тина рассмеялась, отрицательно покачав головой.  
— Всё с ним в порядке, правда ведь?

Ричард улыбнулся, успокоившись, и кивнул.

— Вот видишь, — Тина похлопала Рида по плечу. — Не устраивай истерик на пустом месте, Королева драмы.  
— Хэээй! — Гэвин шутливо ткнул её в бок. — Обращайся ко мне Ваше Высочество.

Ричард замер на миг, чтобы получить справку по этому выражению. Значит, вот что имела в виду Тина пару дней назад…

Что ж, пожалуй, он оставит свою маленькую тайну при себе. Он будет рыцарем для своей Королевы при любых раскладах. И ни один дракон во всём мире больше не посмеет посягнуть на их владения.


End file.
